Elección
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Kyoko tiene que tomar una difícil decisión, elegir entre Kuon y Ren. ¿A quien elegirá? ¿Por que de pronto apareció Natsu?


**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat no me pertenece, por más que quisiera XD

**Nota: **Esta historia la cree originalmente para una página en facebook llamada Skip Beat, más específicamente para el álbum "Fan Fics One-shot" que creo la administradora Kari-chan y la público aquí con su consentimiento.

**Elección**

Había durado acostada en su cuarto aproximadamente dos horas reflexionando, normalmente aprovechando que no tenia que ir a LME ayudaría a sus jefes en el Darumaya pero esta vez ellos le pidieron que descansara ya que se preocupaban por su salud, mas ahora que las dudas no dejaban de torturarla.

Tenia que tomar una decisión, había quedado de hablar con ellos durante la cena a la cual la habían invitado, uno era Hizuri Kuon había sido su amigo por varios días cuando aun eran niños pero después de que se fue no supo de el por años y el otro era Tsuruga Ren su senpai desde que decidió convertirse en actriz, incluso si al principio no lo pareciera estos dos hombres eran hermanos gemelos, la razón por la sus apellidos eran diferentes es que Ren deseaba convertirse en un actor reconocido sin tener que recurrir a la fama de su padre, también por esa razón su cabello era castaño y sus ojos color café, aunque estaba segura que eso era artificial, en realidad su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran de un esmeralda hermoso, igual que Kuon.

Ambos hermanos eran tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez. Por un lado estaba Kuon el hermano mayor, cuando creció se fue de casa y estuvo de un lado para otro, metiéndose en problemas en muchas ocasiones, tenia un temperamento fuerte y era un poco despreocupado, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a fingir que era un "Príncipe hada" con tal de que ella fuera feliz. Ren por otro lado era todo un caballero, se esforzó mucho para poder ser un gran actor por sus propios medios y siempre que ella lo necesitaba acudía en su ayuda. Ellos eran perfectos a su manera, no solo por el físico sino también por sus sentimientos, cualquier mujer del mundo rogaría por un poco de su amor pero ella no tenia que hacerlo ya que esos gemelos le habían dicho que la amaban y esa era la respuesta que tendría que dar esa noche; tenia que decir a quien quería, sin embargo no podía porque ella los amaba a los dos.

-Que elección mas dura- escucho una voz en su cabeza- pero no te preocupes para cualquier mujer que estuviera en tu situación seria difícil- su voz tenia una extraña mezcla entre la burla y la seducción, Kyoko cerro los ojos para concentrarse mejor y cuando los abrió se encontró en una habitación completamente blanca y frente a ella estaba la persona a quien pertenecía la misteriosa voz.

-Natsu, ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Kyoko se sentía muy confundida.

-Pues veras, tienes problemas que no puedes solucionar tu sola y como a ninguna de tus creaciones nos conviene que caigas en la locura, por eso estoy aquí- caminó un poco por la habitación con aquel porte que ella le había otorgado- además yo soy la mas indicada para ayudarte.

-¿La más indicada?- ella la había creado y una cosa que sabía bien de Natsu era que lo que más la movía es la búsqueda de aquello que le pareciera divertido.

-Si bueno, a la chica B lo que mas le interesa es la amistad, el ángel esta un poco ya sabes desquiciado, Mio es muy fina y fría para estas cosas y a Setsu no le importa nada que no tenga que vez con su hermano.

-Pero aun así no se que decidir, no puedo elegir a uno y apartar al otro- se oía triste.

-Eso significa que eres una chica mala, porque la verdad es que deseas tenerlos a ambos- sonrió con malicia.

-Eso no es cierto…- intento decir un tanto desesperada.

-Claro que es cierto, no puedes decidir porque deseas la oscuridad de Kuon y la luz de Ren, quieres lo explosivo y la tranquilidad, la verdad de las cosas que te encantaría tener a los dos en uno, porque no puedes estar con Kuon sin tener a Ren y no puedes estar con Ren dejando de lado a Kuon- la vio directo a los ojos y supo identificar esa mirada extasiada de Natsu cuando algo le gustaba, sabia que le causaba esa mirada y eso era su desesperación.

################################################################################

Kyoko abrió los ojos y a tientas prendió la pequeña lámpara de su habitación, miro el reloj de la pared y apenas eran las 3:00a.m., todo había sido un sueño, dejo salir el aire que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que retenía. Se dijo a si misma que la culpa de tan extraño sueño era de su senpai, apenas el día anterior le había confesado todo, cuando eran niños, su verdadero nombre, lo que hizo antes de que se volviera Tsuruga Ren, toda la oscuridad que lo envolvió durante un tiempo y por si todo eso no fuera mucha información que asimilar le confeso que la amaba.

-_Felicidades Mogami Kyoko, no tienes que elegir, en esta realidad solo tienes que aceptar_\- al parecer Natsu aun no desaparecía completamente.

Sin embargo sabía que tenía razón, no había necesidad de elegir solo aceptar al hombre que la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Apagó la lámpara y se volvió a acostar deseando no tener más sueños por esa noche, aunque estaba agradecida porque le habían ayudado a despejar sus dudas.

No importa como se llamara Kuon o Ren, él con junto con la luz y la oscuridad era el hombre que amaba y en unas horas apenas saliera el sol iría a su departamento para decirle sus sentimientos.

Fin.

Yo solo agradezco que no sean gemelos, definitivamente no sabría a quien apoyar :P

Si les gusto o la odiaron déjenme un comentario (Iluminaran mi día XD)

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
